


【中文翻译】我所许的愿（我必偿还）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930's, 1940's, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Harry Potter, In the Muggle World, Period Typical Attitudes, Sort of? - Freeform, With memories of who they were, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), World War II, themes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 没有实现的时刻。没有突然的闪光。它将重量和铁注入血液里，磁力的一扯——有一个伴随着一抹黑影的男孩，把自己支起来，靠在他的婴儿床上，她想，同时她的心脏开始平稳又坚定地跳动——哦，你在这儿啊。（这篇文章里，哈莉和汤姆一起长大，而这段过去（或者说未来）并不遥远。）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what i have vowed (i will make good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877376) by [Nocturnememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnememory/pseuds/Nocturnememory). 



> 关于汤姆和哈莉一起长大的场景/一发完/点梗。并没有固定的先后顺序。  
> 很多都只是轻松的小甜饼。

* * *

* * *

_‘_ _我得回去，是不是？’_

_‘这取决于你。’_

_‘我有的选吗？’_

_‘哦当然。’邓布利多微笑道。‘我们在国王十字，你看！我认为如果你决定不回去，你也可以……我们这么说好了……坐一辆火车。’_

_‘它会把我带到哪儿？’_

_‘去吧，’邓布利多简单地回答。_

_是我们自己的选择让我们知道我们是谁，_ 他曾经告诉过她，但是这里有一个婴儿，她很确定这只是个婴儿，结了痂，脸红彤彤的，塞在一张长凳底下。

_你不能帮忙，_ 邓布利多说，但是她的胸腔中有一种感觉，就像在被拽向它。

婴儿抽泣着，哈莉的肋骨发痛，但是她任由它躺在那里，邓布利多告诉了她这一切的真相；混杂着希望，痛苦和快乐。

_总有的选，_ 他告诉她，火车的声音从远处传来， _并且从来都取决于你。_

哈莉不知道那是不是真的。

（她登上火车，投入她母亲的怀抱，她父亲的胸膛以及西里斯的笑声之中。这很棒，这是家，是她小时候没有机会得到的一切。是她从一个小姑娘开始所梦想的，希望的，渴望的一切。

但是有时候，这些夏日的时光，完美的魁地奇比赛，无数的笑话，让她不由自主地感觉到似曾相识，但每一次听都像是新的……在她心中有一股拉力，一股推力，一阵疼痛，让她感觉少了点什么。

_我想我忘了些什么，_ 她埋在她母亲的肩膀上说，莉莉用一只手梳理她的头发，说， _是你的心跳，宝贝，是需要一些时间来习惯。_

这是事实，哈莉意识到，在所有的欢笑和无尽的夏日阳光填满的日子的空洞中，哈莉的胸腔都是寂寥无声，一动不动，空空如也的。

_对了，_ 她想， _我死了。_

但这种感觉并没有消失，有些夜晚，有些早晨，有些过于安静的瞬间，死亡提醒他们已经死了……哈莉在胸腔中听到一声砰，两声扑通。

有的时候她尖叫着醒来，像是婴儿的哭声。

有时候她醒着，看着白色的天花板，感觉到身下坚硬的婴儿床，被深色的木头栏杆环绕，她想到，她 _确定_ ，是个婴儿床——

有时候，无论她和谁在一起，无论她与别人拥抱多久，或者她笑得多用力……她都感觉到孤独。

如此孤独。

_别担心，小鬼头，_ 西里斯告诉她， _我有时候也会听到自己的心跳。听起来像是挂在晾衣绳上的床单在风里发出来的声音。像是开着的窗前的窗帘。_

_哦，_ 哈莉想，接着记起来了幽深黑暗的房间里一张修女的空头巾。

她的心跳听起来什么也不像，她想，只是心跳，但是有时候……有时候她确定听起来有两个。

后来，有一天她醒来，耳朵里听到尖叫声，接着转变为她自己的肺发出的尖锐啸声，有一个伴随着一抹黑影的婴儿，把自己支撑起来，靠在她婴儿床上，她想，同时她的心脏开始平稳又坚定地跳动——

_哦，你在这儿啊。）_

（或者，她没有。）

邓布利多告诉她不要可怜那些死人，哈莉——

可怜那些活着却没有爱的人吧。

有一瞬间穿过一个曾经是学校的战场，与曾经是男人，曾经是男孩，曾经是长凳下的东西的人对视——

哈莉说， _试着忏悔吧，汤姆。_

但是这一切都是一样的展开。场景开始又结束，那个怪物和其他人一样死去。

在地面上，空空如也。

几个月以后，霍格沃兹从战场又转为城堡，恢复成学校，恢复成她的家，哈莉觉得这一切都和上一秒的感觉一样。

空空如也。

在所有闪过的照片中，刚印出来的报纸上，横幅和大标题咆哮着胜利——救世主，捍卫者，两次大难不死的女孩——

诛伏地魔者

哈莉无法抑制地感觉到她肋骨的不适，藏在她身体和意识的空洞中。

_少了_ 什么东西 _。_

有时候，有时候她发誓她听到了一个婴儿的哭声。

她在新年夜里醒来，心脏砰砰直跳，舌头上的味道像是铜和便士，一个女人的声音在她的脑海中，遥远又模糊，说着 _以他的父亲和我的名字给他命名——_

那个名字在她张开嘴前的每一次眨眼，每一秒中，接着它褪成了噼里啪啦的火焰，并不像听上去的那样能够温暖她。

_我感觉我忘记了些什么，_ 在冬天变为春天，又融为夏天之后她告诉赫敏。 _也许你应该找人谈谈，_ 赫敏表情认真地说， _你经历了很多。_

哈莉点点头，但是霍格沃兹回来了，他们都应该再次成为青年，不是吗？不用管走廊上出现新的鬼魂和仍然烙在石头墙上焦灼痕迹。

不用管有些时候，当她一个人的时候，她听到一个婴儿的哭声，像风一样穿透空荡荡的城堡，还有些时候，当她抬头盯着四柱床上挂的红色帷幔的时候，看到的却是白色的天花板。


	2. 第二章

* * *

* * *

没有实现的时刻。

没有突然的闪光。

它将重量和铁注入血液里，一个磁力的牵扯——

伍尔孤儿院并不冰冷。也不空洞。但是确实很空旷。地板是深色的，褪了色，布满裂痕。墙壁不再雪白，灰色的污渍，还打着浅色的补丁。窗户哭嚎着，偶尔默哀片刻，建筑呻吟着，像是里面儿童的重量对它的地基造成了沉重的负担。

伍尔孤儿院是一个声音比柔情多的地方。

她一岁而他两岁，他站在她的婴儿床边，他的手握在栏杆上，他什么也没说，没有向她伸手，只是看着她，直到一个年长些的女孩把他抱起，带走了。

她三岁十一个月，而他五岁六个月，低头看着婴儿床里的她，拉过来一张凳子，黑色的头发搭在额头。一个声音叫他离开，但是他向下看着，灰色的眼睛。哈莉的小手碰到他的，只是擦过。小小的手指，好奇地弯曲在婴儿床的木质栏杆上，直到护士长把他拉走，送回他自己的床上。

她四岁，有一条长长的小床和婴儿床，被嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声和冰冷的脚指头分开，接着坚硬的床垫被压在小小的膝盖底下。

毯子抖起来，盖在她身上；她的后颈上他的呼吸温暖又轻柔。

除非被叫到，他们不会说话。他们不会和对方说话。护士长，护士，听从她们命令的年轻女孩，小声说着， _奇怪的一对，这两个人。_

他们在祈祷，尖尖的手肘，更尖的声音试图把他们撕扯开来，但是他是她身边一团模糊的黑影，或者说她是一个小太阳，他六岁，走在前面，而她五岁还差一点，跟在后面；她握着他的手，黏黏的，共同分享的苹果的汁液沾在他们的嘴唇上，舌头上留存着又甜又脆的触感，一颗小小的，布满牙印的果核藏在草丛里。

她没有对他说谢谢你，晚餐前护士长因为他们黏糊糊的手指责备了他们，但是后来，她从床上偷偷爬起，轻手轻脚地穿过走廊，爬到他的床上之后，她知道他领会到了。

她五岁而他六岁。海岸线前长长的草丛里有一条蛇；它是棕色的，不是很绿，几乎和环境融为一体，在地面上游曳。

汤姆看着他，接着一声嘘声，一阵盐和风以及他们背后追赶浪花的孩子们的笑声传来。

（接着是一声呼气，低语，滑过城堡的石壁，一个蜿蜒的蛇体在城堡墙后滑行，呼喊着，肚皮空空—— _来啊，到我这来——_ ）

他们的脚趾间有沙子，黏在他们汗淋淋的膝盖后面；黏在他们相交的手指之间。

_蛇语者，_ 那条蛇嘶嘶地说。

_里德尔，你为什么要和一个小屁孩一起玩。交不到朋友吗？_

她八岁，而他九岁了，几乎睡不下儿童区的床。哈莉没有说话，蜷缩得更紧了，但无论如何他的膝盖还是贴在她的后面。

他们上课，祈祷，每一次舌头的滑动都引发一阵刺痛。

（一个下午，上完课后，晚饭之前，或者在那之后很久，他溜了出去，一个影子般的男孩溜出大门，回来的时候白的牙齿在黑暗中鬼魅般的闪着光，糖融化在他们的舌头上。或者是一把弹簧刀在月光下闪着光； _偷来的_ ，他轻声说，接着咧嘴笑起来。）

她微笑，而他的手指， 因为水果而滑溜，或者因为糖果而黏糊，贴在一个酒窝里，他的指甲在她脸上留下一个小印子。

她九岁而他十岁，无论他在她身边蜷得多紧，都挤不进儿童宿舍的床。

现在是一百零七步（其中六十八步会嘎吱响，一百零六步会让脚趾冰凉）才能走到男生寝室，在房子的另一边，要穿过大厅。

哈莉一步步数着，直到她穿过门，一条细瘦的胳膊抬起一条薄薄的毯子，钻进他温暖的床里。

他的手臂向下，他的膝盖顶到她的。

_我可以告诉护士长她溜进来——_

他十岁，喷溅上的红色顺着他的衬衫前襟往下流。他抽抽鼻子，用手臂背部擦了擦鼻子。哈莉撕开她制服的里子，廉价的棉线垂荡在粗糙的羊毛裙子下方；它被染成了红色，在她把它按在他的鼻子上的时候沾上了血。

_你这个蠢货，_ 她说，但是声音里带着骄傲，带着血迹的嘴弯起来咧起一个笑，露出红色的牙，他给她看了指节上的血。 _但是我赢了。_

后来，护士长因为撕了制服而责备她，哈莉说了谎： _是比利·斯塔布斯，科勒护士长，他推我，然后我的裙子就撕破了。_

（接着，在薄薄的羊毛毯下，在坚硬的床垫上，他们等待着，屏住呼吸，在床单下温暖且紧紧贴着，但是没人来分开他们。）

比利躲了汤姆一周，无论何时他鼓起勇气，仅仅只是看一眼他们的方向，他都会嘴唇分开，眼神发黑。

他们除了这之外什么也不知道，她想，但是有时候她捕捉到汤姆正在看她，而她知道这不是他并不知道此事。

_这次不一样，_ 他轻声说， _有你。_

她知道他说的是真心话，因为不知如何，在她意识深处，有一段记忆在微弱地发痒，在一个小瓶子里模糊不清，一个男孩一个人坐在小床上，说； _我可以不用接触就让东西移动。我可以不用训练就让动物听我的话。我可以让惹恼我的人碰上些不好的事。如果我想我就能让他们痛苦。_

_\--_ _然后忏悔——啪嗒_ _-_ _向上帝忏悔我们的罪——啪嗒_ _-_ _他会原谅我们——_

后来，汤姆浑身僵硬，但是没有流泪，在她手指底下，他背部的皮肤太热了，太红了，哈莉问， _你一开始就祷告不是轻松得多吗？_

汤姆向后伸出手，他的手颤抖着，但是只有一瞬间，接着他就握住了她的手腕，把她扯到他身边。

他的眼睛在探寻她的，他的呼吸温暖，与她的呼吸混合在一起，他说： _但我必用感谢的声音献祭与你。我所许的愿，我必偿还。救恩出于耶和华。_

然后哈莉将她的手放在他后背灼热的皮肤上，覆盖住他皮肤上纵横交错的鞭痕，她的手很小，分得很开，他的心脏在她的手掌下跳动，她回答：

_而我就是上帝。_

她九岁，屋里和屋外几乎一样冷。他们的肚子比他们自己发出的声音更多。走廊边上有一张沙发，过于瘦小的孩童，身体痛苦不堪。整个伦敦都像是生病了，半饿着的肚子，灰白的脸色与天气非常搭配。

她说， _为什么回来后你大一些？_

他十岁，现在是十二月，他们都知道什么即将到来。

一场雨后夏天到了；嫩绿的春天气味在太阳底下灼烧之后，就变成了模糊的汗咸味；哈莉就快十岁了，实际上 _只差几个小时了_ ，汤姆露出一个得意的笑，把一颗苹果抛到空中，说， _照相？_

_你有八便士？_ 哈莉皱着眉，舔舐着嘴里回荡的脆味道红，汤姆的眉毛动了动，嘴弯起，露出一个微笑，这个微笑日渐灿烂。

_会有的，_ 他说。

邓布利多在夏日的高温中来到，伦敦的街道拥挤，而空气甚至更加粘稠；空气沉重地悬着，汗让他们的衣服贴在皮肤上。汤姆的手在额头上滑过，哈莉的手指在追逐后颈上的一道小溪。多数晚上，他们都不用毯子，但还是少不了贴在一起。

“他该是一个人，”科勒女士训斥，手紧紧抓住哈莉的手腕，把她拉起来，从床上拽下来。“他又被抓到偷东西了。”

“没事，”邓布利多笑道，哈莉的肚子里翻腾着，因为她觉得她应该认识他，他有时候会出现，在她的梦里，在一些她不知道怎么知道的东西里。一段柠檬味的记忆，一个和蔼的声音，一个她曾经信任过的人，但是……

但是汤姆在床上看着她，她知道他的嘴唇尝起来像是新鲜面包，和她一样，因为他们刚刚从威斯敏斯特的高档面包店偷完一小条面包回来。（在回孤儿院的路上分吃了；面包的内部还在冒蒸汽，在汤姆撕扯的时候面包皮发出嘎吱的声音。）

“青梅竹马是件美妙的事，不是吗？”邓布利多说，他们都笑得停不下来。

“她可以留下来，”汤姆说，回头看向邓布利多，年长的男人一定从他脸上看出了些什么，也可能只是因为汤姆，他向来都善于说服别人，即使他们自己也不知道为什么会相信他。

很长一段停顿之后，邓布利多点点头，目光从汤姆挪回到科勒女士身上。

她气鼓鼓地放开了哈莉的手腕，用一只手拂了拂裙子，她的钥匙在钥匙串上发出叮当的响声，接着她转身向门走去。

“如果你愿意的话，在离开之前来见我一面，邓伯多先生，”她说，他点点头，在她离开的时候轻声说了一句 _当然_ 。

哈莉看了邓布利多一眼，接着轻手轻脚地走回去，坐在床上，汤姆的身边，将她的大腿贴着他的。

也许邓布利多觉得这事很奇怪，或者对为什么一个十一岁的男孩如此坚定一个十岁的女孩可以留下感到好奇，他对此什么也没说，朝小桌椅走了过去，上面堆着汤姆的学校作业和书本，更多的是被哈莉涂满了愚蠢涂鸦的废纸。

他将那把椅子转向他们，坐下来，调整了一下身上那件深紫色的西装外套。

这与他的头发有点不搭，深红褐色的头发，整齐地系在脖子后边，他的胡子也是同样的颜色，但是，哈莉想，比她记忆中的要短多了。修剪得整齐，又浓密，而她想，她很确定，它应该更长一点，而且是白色的。

她又望向汤姆，但是他正直直的盯着邓布利多。

邓布利多向前附身，伸出手，他的蓝眼睛闪着光，看着她。“阿不思·邓布利多，”他温和地说，哈莉仅仅短暂地犹豫了一瞬间就握住了他的手；他闻起来有点像电，有点像雨，但就是不像柠檬。

但是她还是这么觉得。

“哈莉，”她说，感觉到他与她握手的时候手中有一种奇怪的刺痛。

_哈莉，_ 他重复，对她微微一笑。“哈莉特的简称？”

她点头，即使她也不知道是不是真的，有时间她的老师会用这个名字训斥她， _哈莉特，眼睛看前方，坐直一点，你会听得更清楚。_

“有时候，”她说，接着轻轻推了下汤姆，他恼怒地呼了口气，接着伸出他的手。

“汤姆·里德尔，”他轻松地说，但是哈莉可以感觉到他的身体在她旁边绷紧了。“托马斯的简称，他们是这么说的。”

“当然，托马斯，我就是来见你的。”

房间里有某种东西让哈莉的肚子紧绷起来，但是她不确定是什么。汤姆和邓布利多的手握了一小会儿，接着汤姆抽回手，他的下巴紧绷着。

他回头看向哈莉的时候，他的眼神凝重，她知道他知道一些他们的事，但是她不知道究竟是什么。除非他读了他们的心，或者记忆，但是——但是那——

她不太能记清，她想。真相就在那儿，但是刚刚好无法触及。她不确定邓布利多是怎么知道一些他们都不知道的事的。

这一瞬间被打破，邓布利多又对他们笑了一下，眼睛起了皱。

“你似乎非常确定哈莉应该留下，”邓布利多说，眼神在他们两个人之间来回。“我必须承认我很好奇。”

汤姆吞咽一下，然后，有一会儿，他看起来就像是十一岁半该有的样子。“她和我一样。”

“和你一样？”

_特别，_ 落在她的嘴里，也许是她的记忆，但是她从不喜欢这个词。他们就 _是_ 。汤姆有时候说， _特别_ 和 _不同_ 以及 _你和我，哈莉。一直都是你和我。_

哈莉的手发痒，想要做些什么，来让他看看，一闪而过的展示欲，她想也许是汤姆的，而不是她的，尽管她也不介意展示一下她能做到什么。

汤姆在她身边紧绷，咬着牙说出；“ _不同的。_ ”

一些事她记得，一些她不记得，一些汤姆知道且记得，在发生前就可以轻声说出，更多的事他们都记不清，但就是能够感觉到。就像是握着魔杖的感觉，魔咒的念法，凤凰的尾羽，紫衫和冬青。

有时候在事情发生之前，她甚至都没有意识到她知道，像一闪而过的点子，或者一瞬间的既视感。

汤姆不信任邓布利多。

不只是现在，事情变化如此之大，他们拥有彼此，过去的未来并不怎么重要。

“不同的，”年长的男人点头，双手在大腿上交叠。“那其他的孩子呢？”

汤姆的下巴绷紧，这时哈莉插了进来，因为她的喉咙发痒，手掌也发痒，这都是因为汤姆的恼怒，他想要露一手。即使才十一岁，没有魔杖，也没理由知道任何他做的事。

_“_ 有时候，我们能做一些事， _”_ 她说，向前俯下一点，将双手夹在大腿之间，使自己静止，不要跳起来，说， _我们已经知道这些事了。看，看啊，我们都能去了，不是吗？_

邓布利多的眉毛抬起，他缓缓微笑起来。“什么样的事，亲爱的女孩？”

汤姆的怒火在她身边闪着火花。哈莉没有理他。

“有时候……有时候那种力量会释放出来，我们可以让灯亮起来，即使它们不该亮。我们可以不用触碰就让东西移动。有时候……有时候即使我们不用训练，动物也能听从我们的命令。还有时候——”

_我们可以和蛇说话，_ 她想，但是没说出来。

邓布利多给他们进入对角巷的指南全新未被读过，他把它给他们的那一天他们就告诉了他他们自己就能行。伦敦对于他们来说并不陌生，在街上比在这位教授面前，在他深紫色蝠西装和奇怪的长红褐色头发面前更加轻松。

他们穿过人群，只是两个有点太瘦的孩子；但是他们穿上了他们最好的衣服，好好洗过脸和手，直到几乎配得上伦敦高级的街道。那个人们还有着稳定工作，母亲还待在家里，孩子从不饿着肚子上床的地方。那里有着柔软的布料和蕾丝花边，闪亮的鞋子和……口袋里的零钱。

（在那里他们穿着盛装穿过街道，在人群间穿梭，偷一先令，一便士，半克朗和几个领巾，添进邓布利多发给‘贫困’学生的补助金里。）

汤姆扭头看，他的手放在砖墙上。

“准备好了吗？”

哈莉笑道， _你好了我就好了。_

奥利凡德先生皱着眉看着他俩，败给了他们的笑声，汤姆的魔杖在他手里。

紫衫木，凤凰尾羽，十三寸半。

她十岁，而他十一岁，这里有一个苹果，一个诺言和火车的汽笛声。

她十岁，伍尔孤儿院是空的。

她十岁，而他快十二了，他的头发短了一些，有点太干净了，蒸汽将他的脸挡住了几秒，但是足够让她的内心翻腾。

他的笑，当它出现的时候，一切都重回了正轨。

_见到我开心吗？_ 汤姆微笑着，把一条厚厚的绿色围巾系在她的脖子上，闻起来像木头和火焰和一个迷失在记忆里的地方。（但是最主要的，闻起来像他，他的后颈，他下巴的弧度。）

“感谢你假期能回来，”哈莉贴着他的胸膛喃喃，他的外套因为下雪而潮湿。

他的手指很冷，但在他们交握的时候还是比她暖。 _我保证过。_

她十一岁，而汤姆·里德尔的手很稚嫩，（重新）学习划咒的重点，阿不思·邓布利多寄来信，要为哈莉·波特提供帮助以及为她（重新）介绍魔法，他写， _不了，谢谢你_ 以及 _我们自己可以办到。_

哈莉翻了个白眼，靠着他的背，他们的脊柱对齐，但是他的脑袋已经在她不知道的时候长到了现在的高度。

但她也没让他不要寄那封信。

她十一岁，奥利凡德伸向盒子的手犹豫了，汤姆的呼吸贴着她的耳朵滑过， _冬青木，凤凰尾羽，十一寸。_

奥利凡德回头， _我记得你们两个，笑得像是两个小精灵。快说，你们怎么知道的？_

_直觉，_ 汤姆笑着说，而哈莉踩在了他的脚趾上。


	3. 第三章

* * *

* * *

有一个男人在街上发传单，大片的纸印上了红色。她知道那是什么，就像其他所有人一样听过那个传闻。

一个年轻男子看向她，他的帽子斜着盖在一边太阳穴上，他打量着她，说， _有兴趣加入革命吗，小孩？_

“我十二岁，”哈莉说，拖着她磨损的漆皮鞋顺着不平的卵石路走着，靠在一栋房子上。她伸出一只手，因为，有什么可说的呢？

男人咧嘴，递给她一张纸，敲了敲帽檐，太阳穴上挂着汗珠。“知道自己该站哪方永远不嫌小，”他说，接着转身走开。

_蠢货们，_ 护士长可能会这么说， _即使他们真能成功，也不知道怎么使用权力。然而他们也成功不了，上帝会选择他的声音，而这些人不是。_

哈莉不觉得这和上帝有多大关系，倒是和一些更简单的东西的短缺有关，比如鞋子，肥皂以及房顶。空空的肚子和空空荷包还有空空的手。

她靠在一栋石头房子上，看了一个男人一会儿，他的袖子卷起来，裤脚磨损，而且有点太短了，不知道护士长会对这怎么想，毕竟这些都是上帝的 _恩赐_ 。

然后她的肚子咆哮起来，她叹了口气，又抬头看着街上，期待一抹熟悉的黑发。

当它出现的时候，他不是一个人，哈莉怒目而视，交叉手臂，尽了她最大的努力才没有嘟起嘴。

“嗨，”汤姆咧嘴笑道，抛给她一个苹果。围在他身边的男孩都大笑着，推搡着，说个不停，吵得就像一群乌鸦，围绕一袋他想打开的时候才会打开的鸟食。

哈莉哼了一声，将苹果在她还干净的伍尔孤儿院制服前襟上擦了擦。汤姆的夹克不久之前掉了皮，他的衬衫袖子卷起来，吊带裤挂在他宽阔的肩膀上。

有时候很难，她想，很难记起他是一个困在十三岁身体里的男人。而她是个困在十二岁身体里的女人。

“你去干什么了？”她问，牙齿没入苹果里。

汤姆耸耸肩，“有几个上街区的男孩在附近闲逛，他们不该来这。”

“你会给我们惹上麻烦，”哈莉愤怒地说，吞咽一下。“如果警察又找上门护士长会把你赶出去。”

其他男孩大笑起来，而汤姆露出一个讥讽的笑，回头看向那群起哄的男孩。

她有时候会讨厌他的某些行为，比如把别人牵扯进来，比如把嘴巴搁在一只脏兮兮的，饥肠辘辘的耳朵旁边，将他们引入更深的歧途。

“你会让他们都惹上麻烦，”她嘟囔道，咬了一大口。

“是，”一个男孩笑着说，“但是我们至少拿到了一两个便士。”

“还有新鞋子，”另一个男孩笑道，用鞋底在石头上摩擦。

“你们要是不小心，就要看着警察的马车背了，”哈莉瞪着他。“然后他们就会把这些鞋子收走。”

“她一点意思都没有，汤米，我们走吧，也许我们能去——”

汤姆摇摇头，“今天就到这里，哈莉说的没错，干多了，就会降低戒心，然后被抓。”

他挥挥手让他们走，没有理睬他们的邀请，男孩们沿着街道走了，他们的笑声像是刚觅食完的乌鸦。

汤姆靠在她身边的墙上，他们的声音渐渐消失后街道安静了一些，只有普通街上的声音，汽车的喇叭声以及交谈声，船坞的汽鸣声从不远处传来。

“你拿到了多少，”她又咬了一口，脸颊塞得满满的，含糊地说。

汤姆的嘴唇撇了撇，转身肩膀靠着，看向她，从口袋里掏出一把硬币，以及一个小小的金戒指。

“你这个蠢货！你为什么要拿一只戒指，汤姆！”

“没事，”他皱眉，把它们重新塞回口袋里。“我会到河对面去，我会确定不在这片区域里之后再卖掉它。”

“这不是重点，偷硬币是一回事——”

“哈莉，闭嘴，”他怒目而视。“只是某个跑出来把这群傻小子吓走的肥仔身上的。可能都不值多少钱。”

哈莉对他露出一个恼怒的表情。“你被抓起来怎么办，嗯？”

“我不会被抓的，哈莉，老天啊，冷静一点。”

“你冷静一点，”她怒视。“你该去偷食物，而不是戒指。”

“我们偷食物，”他说，把吃了一大半的苹果从她手里偷走。哈莉看他把剩下的吃完，暴躁地扔到街对面。“我跟你一起的时候好办一些，是不是？这些男孩靠这个活命，现在也不会那么冒失了……”

他耸耸肩，嘴角扯起来，他又把戒指拿出来，抓住哈莉的手。戒指太大了，只戴得上她的大拇指，但是他还是把它戴上去，他的手指圈住她的。

“但是我们看起来很可信，你和我，”他的脑袋又懒洋洋地靠在石头房子上，低头看她，嘴弯着。“大部分是因为你，但是有用。”

哈莉朝他皱皱鼻子，把她黏糊糊的手在他的衬衫上擦了擦，他笑着，从墙上起来。“走吧，我想在宵禁之前弄点吃的。”

接下来的整个下午哈莉都在转动大拇指上的戒指，或者汤姆在每次抓住她手的时候用大拇指轻抚戒指，哈莉能感觉到被皮肤温暖的金属在她的皮肤上滑动。

他们拐进通往孤儿院的街前他把戒指拿了回来，塞回口袋里，哈莉知道最后它会被藏在他们房间的衣柜底部松动的木板下面。

晚上，他又把它拿出来，他爬上床躺到她身边之后，又把它戴回她的拇指，他说， _你生日马上到了，我会多弄点钱，这样就可以给你买点更好的东西了。_

而他确实这样做了。尽管他让他 不要。

是一条裙子。

柔软的棉质裙子，前面有一排白色的纽扣，颜色让她想起海洋，但来自梦境，白色的巨浪，白色的沙子，长着长长的草的沙滩，她从未去过。

她看着衣柜里面挂着的小镜子里的自己，她的手指扣好最后一颗纽扣，踮起脚尖，试图看得更全一点。

“很好看，”汤姆说，他坐在床上看她。哈莉朝他看去，试图憋回一个微笑，但是失败了。

“你就是个混蛋，”她说，爬上床躺在他身边。她不知道为什么要这么说，哈莉用手顺着一颗颗的纽扣往下摸，腿上的布料十分柔顺；她的腿光着，在这间安静的房间里不需要穿打底袜，不需要为了做一个得体的人遮住任何东西。它比她穿过的任何裙子都轻，而且和穿着好几层的制服比起来，现在热腾腾的房间里像是凉快了数千倍。

汤姆扯了扯裙摆，用手肘支起来向下看她。“真的。”

“你本来可以把这笔钱省下来，我们一起用。”

汤姆拨弄着一颗纽扣，很长一段时间没有说话，久到寂静搁在他们两个之间，只有穿过开着的窗子进来的城市噪音打破。一个对于空气流动的希望，却从来没有实现过。

“实际上，”他说，接着他的手掠过她的身侧，让她扭动起来。“我知道我的父亲是谁。”

哈莉笑起来， _还是个混蛋。_


	4. 第四章

* * *

* * *

‘ _愿上帝保佑大家。愿祂维护正义一方。我们该与邪恶的事物作斗争_ _——_ _暴力、虚伪、不义，压迫和迫害_ _——_ _我相信的正义一方必取得胜利。_ ’

首相张伯伦的声音充斥在空荡街上，从敞开的窗口爬出来，在英国宣战后，整个世界都仍然安静着。一条城市里街道一动不动；竖起耳朵，屏住呼吸。这听来就像是鼓膜的跳动声；一当你听到了就无法忽视，越来越响，回荡着，填满整个思绪直到——

汤姆看着她，被阳光点亮，袖子卷起来，三颗衬衫扣子敞着。夏天死去的日子让他的太阳穴，凌乱的头发，仍在生长宽阔的双肩之间又暖又湿的棉衬衫上泛起油光。

他看着她，然后哈莉听到：

_（麻瓜一直在无视让他们受苦的根源，同时持续承受着重大的损失）_

然后一个声音，不，两个声音，不，一个收音机的噼里啪啦的静电声，不，冬天刺骨的——

一个极其熟悉的声音说——

_波特看着。_

汤姆看着他。被伦敦的阳光点亮。

他皱着眉，不解，疑惑，担心——全写在他的脸上，他的眉毛垂下，同时举起手，伸向她。他的手指拂过她的手臂，哈莉往后一缩，踉跄着，只能想起一个名字，这些介于噩梦和清醒之间的瞬间，这些他手臂的重量将他们拖回黑暗之前的轻松时刻未能说出口的名字。

_伏地魔。_

然后张伯伦说， _我们该与邪恶的事物作斗争_ _——_ _暴力、虚伪、不义，压迫和迫害_ _——_

哈莉转身，同时世界重新开始运作，伦敦人终于反应过来战争通过他们家里无线电到来。她开始行走，对此并不在意，也没有想，而是要离那个名字和那个承载着他记忆的男孩越远越好。

有哭喊声传来，声音愈来愈大，随着消息传开而闻风丧胆，一个睁大眼睛的伦敦人瞪着另一个。

她只是需要离开这里。

“哈莉，你去哪——”她的名字开始是一个问句，转为愤怒，他的步子跨得很大，脚步与她的交相呼应。

哈莉走的更快了（一个收音机，一座帐篷，一个女孩说， _嘘，罗恩，我们知道那是——_ ）

“哈莉，”这回更严厉了，少了些疑问，汤姆压低声音喊她的名字，就像那是一种情绪，而非几个字母。

“ _哈莉！_ ”他抓住她的手臂，把她拽回来面对他。

而他被阳光点亮，一个男孩已经有了一个她从未见过男人，一个怪物的轮廓，她知道——曾经知道的一个噩梦——

“怎么了？”愤怒刻进担忧里，又刻进痛苦，在他的脸上就和阳光一样鲜明；他的眼睛闪着钢铁一般冷峻，锋利的光。

“是你，”哈莉通过过于紧张的胸腔说，肺叶收缩，半是空气，几乎没有多少声音。

他的困惑更凌厉了，他的手收紧，他的嘴张开然后——

空气中充满了盘旋的，愈来愈响的空袭警报，声音填满了街道，通过他们的脚爬上他们的身体，一种令人恐惧的声音。

“哈莉，”他又一次叫了她的名字，几乎被俞渐强烈的空袭警报的呼啸，街道上恐慌的声音，远处的恐惧盖过，伦敦人陷入了战争。

“你们的面罩呢！”一个女人经过，大步快速地行走，她戴上自己的防毒面罩，盯着他们，站在路中央，比起噪音更专注于彼此。“你们得到防空洞去——”

汤姆面无表情，但是他的眼神锐利，平淡的脸上充满了某种阴暗的情绪。女人吓得后退一步，她的面罩滑落到手上，她转身，夺路而逃。

“我们该走了，”哈莉说，他v字形的领口处黑白界限显而易见，他们夏天总是尽可能地待在户外，在街上游荡，去到城镇的边界，伦敦动物园。今年夏天也是一样，即使战争的威胁如此之近。“她是对的，这不——”

“什么都不会发生，”汤姆走近一步，他的手顺着她的手臂向上，经过裙子的短袖。（他买的那条，轻薄，柔软的棉质裙子，给她的生日礼物。）

有什么减轻了，缓解了她紧张地锁紧的脊梁骨，随着他的手捧住她的颈侧，她内心的纠缠也疏解了，同时几小时之前的记忆在她心中升起，当她穿上这件衣服的时候，他翻身下床，嘴唇贴着她的脸颊说， _早，哈莉。_

“你怎么知道？”哈莉问，眼睛抬起，遇上他灰色的眼睛。真是愚蠢的问题，她想。也许和她听到……这些声音，记忆，还未发生-这次不会发生的事情是一样的方式。

“你看到了什么？”汤姆问，眼神打量着她，声音被哭嚎的警报声盖过。

哈莉摇摇头，手指卷进他衬衫的面料之中，走近了。

“听到了些东西，”她埋进他的胸腔中喃喃，吸入棉料和周围伦敦的空气之下他的味道。

“什么？”他的手环在她的脖子上，伸进她后颈处辫子底下的碎发里。

伦敦对他们来说空无一物，没有收音机，没有声音，没有轿车也没有卡车，也没有小孩。只有警报的呼啸填满了九月的空气。

“不重要，”哈莉咕哝，闭上眼睛。“汤姆。”

“嗯？”

“你有多少钱？”

“一点，”他耸耸肩。“怎么了？”

“足够在破釜睡一晚吗？”

他点头，下巴在她的脑袋上摩擦。“当然。告诉我你看到了什么？”

“不。”

他叹了口气，恼怒闯入她的血液，只有一瞬间，一种强硬的情绪，像是他想要逼迫她说出来。但是他没有，哈莉感觉到自己的脊椎更加放松了，另一个名字渐渐消散：这些骨头是汤姆·里德尔，十三岁的孤儿的骨头，而不是她未知的那个怪物的骨头。

警报声停止，一片寂静，什么也没从天上掉下来。

他是对的。他几乎一直都是对的。（ _一直都是对的，哈莉，_ 如果你问他的话，他会这么说。）

他没有说 _我告诉过你，_ 但是在他领着她去往查令十字街和破斧酒吧的路上她还是感觉到了。

酒保看着他俩，眼神锐利；一条灰色的抹布被施了魔法，懒洋洋地擦拭着他们身边的磨得光溜溜的吧台。

“要为去霍格沃兹买点东西，是不是？”

汤姆把手放在柜台上，硬币在吧台上发出叮当的声响。“一间房，住一晚。”

酒保低头，看向汤姆，又看向哈莉，眯着眼睛。“你们的家长呢？”

哈莉微笑，走到汤姆身边。“我们还得去买东西呢，他们先走了。晚餐送到房间要多少钱？”

酒保俯视着汤姆，接着是哈莉；眯着眼睛。“六锡克尔。”

汤姆的手在她手里绷紧，他锋利的下颌发出嗒的一声。

哈莉把七个硬币放在柜台上，她的微笑明亮，“你觉得我们还能要点茶吗？”

酒保低头看着，从哈莉到汤姆；“三楼，右边第二间，”他说，同时一把钥匙出现，老旧的铁质，贴着一张小标签，用红墨水写着 _302_ 。

“谢谢你！”哈莉咧嘴笑道，拖走了汤姆。他们的脚步声在楼梯上交相呼应，汤姆任由哈莉领着他走过开裂的楼梯，开裂的、昏暗的走廊，走近一间开裂的，但是干净的房间。

门在他们身后合上之后，汤姆手指不经意地一动，上了锁。

“你变出来的？”他问，靠在门上，而哈莉继续往里面走去。

她扭头咧嘴一笑，酒窝在她的脸上加深；甩掉她的鞋子，尴尬地一条腿跳着脱掉长筒袜，然后倒进床上，毫不优雅地张开四肢，深色的床单上一个亮色的点。

他看着她，感觉到——

她抬起脑袋，扬起眉毛。“你在干嘛？”

他不是从未想过这件事，关于她；他的亮色的，年轻的小东西，在任何一个世界都是。

他并非忘记了她；十四岁且鲜血淋漓，十五岁且追随着一个女人跑在大理石走廊上，一个咒语在她的舌尖——十七岁且——

他还是半人半鬼，一具身躯与内心的废墟相匹配的时候，他也并非没有不止一次地尝试把她拽到身边。

即使在那之后，即使他——作为那个扭曲的怪物，也曾邀请过，沿着她意识柔和的边缘滑行，试图把大难不死的女孩拽进阴影里，和他一起。暗淡的王冠，驯化的任性舌头；引诱哈莉·波特，就像那条蛇（但是她的身体早已承载了这条蛇）在伊甸园里用知识，权力，自由引诱夏娃——

但是现在， _现在_ 汤姆脱掉自己的鞋，躺在她身边的床上，而哈莉， _他的_ 哈莉，埋进他的身侧，一句话没说。

他感觉到——

“你在想什么，”他问，迫切地希望有什么能让他分心，他感觉到热量沿着腹部向外爬。“在街上？”

很长一段时间都没有回复，久到他开始想别的东西，因为他十三岁，并且任由身体旺盛的想象力支配，对她的想象和记忆，十四岁，十五岁，十六岁然后——

房间有点太热了，他希望她能说点什么。

“战争，”她轻声说，在太长时间的沉默之后，她的脑袋转过来面向他。他体内的灼热消散了一点，因为她眼睛里若隐若现的深沉；对于她那张还是幼稚的婴儿肥的脸颊来说太过古老。他的眼睛也一样，他知道，尽管从镜子里他的脸部轮廓越发凌利开始，他的童年就消失了。

他知道她说的不是明天早上会印在头版头条的那场战争，知道她说的不是会填满伦敦天空的那场战争，准备将一座城市从地图上抹去的坠落的星光将会带来死亡。不是这场战争。

_那场战争。_

_他们的战争。_

他翻到她身上，把脸埋进她的脖子。她的手指抚摸着他的后颈，她的掌心温暖，有一点潮湿，之后的一段时间里，除了他们的心跳逐渐同步之外再无重要的事。

麻瓜英国宣布开战

那张纸皱着放在桌上，折了角，被反复翻看过。食物碎屑和橘子酱撒在纸面上，旁边是两个空茶杯和一张未整理的床。一双长筒袜里面朝外，扔在地板上。

火车上，突突声之下，霍格沃兹学生嘈杂的声音之上，他们脸贴着窗户，油腻的指尖，鼻尖发出嘎吱声，他们指着说 _那里，看啊——_

在火车隔间里，汤姆看着她，他们的腿缠在一起，他的眼睛在透过窗子的阳光下明亮。

他说， _他们会没事的。目前什么也不会发生。_

在他们头顶，皇家空军正飞往德国。


	5. Chapter 5

这一次，她没有抵抗。

那顶帽子盖住了她的额头，她的眼睛，仍然带着上一个脑袋的温度，发出霉味。她期待它的声音渐渐涌起，像一个古老的魔法，古老的记忆，回荡在她的脑海中。

但是它沉默了，哈莉听着自己的心跳，在她的胸腔中回荡，她的手掌有点潮湿，抓住身下凳子的边缘。

_如果我把你放到格兰芬多，女孩，他会做什么？_

哈莉咬牙遏制住一声笑，想， _以前分开的房间从没阻挡住我们。_

_那好吧，引起了我的好奇，格兰芬多！_

汤姆的脸色，邓布利多教授把帽子从哈莉头上摘下来之后，她就在一排斯莱特林绿里面找到了汤姆，是 _狂怒的。_

哈莉微笑，从凳子上滑下来，朝他挥了挥手；走向她的学院的长桌，笑着面对掌声和 _问候_ 以及 _欢迎，_ 她发现了一个男孩，蜷缩在格兰芬多桌的末尾，才十二岁，就已经快坐不下长凳了。

哈莉伸出手，她的微笑明朗，灿烂到让脸发痛。“你好，我是哈莉·波特。”

他看着她，即使坐着也比她高。

“鲁伯·海格，”他缓慢地说，皱着眉，有一点困惑，但是在哈莉坚定地握住他的大手，以大到让他的身体都跟着颤动的力道握手的那一刻就转化为了微笑。

“嘿呀，海格，很高兴见到你。”

他的手握住她的上臂，把她从聚集在走廊上的一群格兰芬多新生中扯出来，阿尔吉·隆巴顿正领着他们去往格兰芬多塔。

火炬的光芒让影子在地板上移动，他推着她退到一个凹陷处，她们院的声音渐渐远去，拉文克劳新生紧张又激动的脚步渐渐响起。

她的背撞到墙壁上，发出一声闷响，石头的寒意透过她的校服渗进来。

“你在想什么？”

他的下巴移动着，哈莉抬头看他，越过他们俩脑袋的高度差，（一段记忆，像是缓慢的一次眨眼，记起他还会长多高。）

“不能什么事都由着你，”她轻声说，抬起手，把他往下扯。他弯下腰，因为——

因为他就是这么做了，只为了她。

“你太固执了。而且很淘气，”他埋在她的头发里喃喃，手臂环在她的腰上，而她环住他的脖子。

他把她抱起来，仅仅只让她的双脚腾空，仅仅足够让她的体重全压在他的身上，物理上的，而不是那种谁都不知道要怎么应对的持续的幻觉。

他放开她，（一瞬，几十年），几秒过后。他的嘴唇擦过她的颧骨，呼吸有一点像是南瓜汁的味道。

“你会后悔的，”他说，哈莉捶了下他的手臂，因为她知道自己做的是对的，不能什么都由着他，不论他有多想。

（她不会承认的，那天晚上当她盯着她怪异地熟悉，又怪异地不同的宽敞，空旷的四柱床时，他说的是对的。）

汤姆的声音就和收音机的喀啦声一样变换，调高一点，嗡鸣声更低。哈莉用嘴追逐着他脸颊上的潮红，朝他耳朵里笑着奚落他的声音，直到他的手滑到她的身侧，打碎了她的声音，让它变为笑声。

“为什么这里有个格兰芬多， _一个格兰芬多一年级_ 在我们的寝室里，里德尔？”一男孩双臂交叉，靠着床柱说，看起来像极了一个人，哈莉只能记起爆发出的大笑，狗吠，挤满了人的照片以及鼻子下一股旧皮革的味道。

汤姆甚至懒得与她分开，扭过脖子向后看那位黑发的男孩，他的声音低沉，稳定，即使在欢笑后有一点气喘。“因为我想要她在这，布莱克。”

哈莉等待着，心跳很慢，耳朵因为突然的安静而嗡鸣，在他们两个之间看来看去，看向那个有四分之三像另一个人的男孩，又看向汤姆还在生长宽阔的下颌线。

布莱克先挪开了视线，眼睛垂下。他啧了一声，但是还是从床柱上起身，走开了。

汤姆重新低头看向哈莉，他的眼睛很亮，嘴唇翘起，缓慢地露出一个长音符一般的讥笑，手指缓缓移动——

哈莉用膝盖顶了顶他的身侧，爆发出笑声。

水滴着，门上被施了一个沉重的上锁咒，水滴声在房间里回荡，或者是滴得越来越快了，哈莉不是很确定，但是它反弹着，填满了整个房间。

“你下去过吗？”她看着他，靠在水池上，双臂交叉，黑色的头发，被完美地分开，看起来和地上的白瓷砖一样冰冷又疏离。

这是假的，他很急切，或者说紧张，或者处在两者之间；他眼神幽暗，肩膀紧绷。

“哈莉——”

她走上前，到他身边的水池旁，只在弯腰的时候打断了相交的视线，她的大拇指贴上刻在水龙头上蜿蜒的蛇形光滑的弧度，她呼出一声： _打开_ ，她的呼吸笼罩住它。

汤姆猛地吸气，气流快速通过他的鼻腔。

“还是觉得把入口放在女厕所是个糟糕的点子，”哈莉拉长声音说，她的手找到了他的，水池开始移动，呻吟着打开。“准备好了吗？”

汤姆没有回答，他的手收紧了，把她拉回来，“蛇怪还在里面——”

“幸好我们可以和蛇说话，是不是？”

“我们应该慢慢来，”汤姆抽着鼻子说，拍拂背部，哈莉也同样拍打自己的裙子。“这样进来太蠢了。”

哈莉不需要忍住大笑，她的愉悦随着潮湿的味道，远处的水滴声传来消散了——

那种失去勇气的感觉，从她脊柱里流逝到冰冷，潮湿的瓷砖里。

一阵急促的声音传来，一段历史就像湿滑的手指在浴缸边缘一样滑来滑去。

汤姆走上前，然后火炬亮起来，突然爆发的声音，一阵急风，一声悠长的呻吟，大厅逐渐缩小的黑暗中不祥的预感。

“斯莱特林的血脉，”哈莉想微笑，但是失败了。

汤姆拉近了距离；他的手掌仍然温暖，哈莉的指尖冰冷，纠缠进他的衬衫里，就在腰带上方，他的体温透过衣服渗透出来。

他的——手沿着她的手臂向上滑，经过她的肩膀，他的脸颊——

哈莉回过神，推开他，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳——

他跟上来，把她拉回身边。打在她额头的呼吸极其炙热。

他的嘴唇贴上来，只是一小会，哈莉有一瞬间不知道他为什么要这么做。

（这没让她困扰，从来都没有，她对于得到这个伤疤的原因的记忆几乎不真实。但是她知道那曾经具有意义，对他们两人都是。）

“你为什么总和那个斯莱特林待在一起？”海格让哈莉爬到他的背上，把她抬离厚厚的雪，朝温室和草药学教室艰难地行走（主要是他行走）。

当这位半巨人的脸被一条深色的围巾遮住半张脸的时候，看起来就像一圈他还没长出来的络腮胡，这让她感觉更加熟悉了。

“为什么不能，”哈莉耸耸肩，或者试着耸肩，在她一层层的衣服底下看不太出来。

“呃，他……他是个斯莱特林，什么的，”海格确实怂了肩，推挤到了哈莉。“而且你知道的，我是说，我听到过一些关于他的传闻——”

“你听到了什么？”哈莉好奇地问，抽了抽鼻子；她在格兰芬多没听说过什么，无论何时哈莉从肖像洞出去或者汤姆进来，都有稀稀落落的低语，刺探的眼神。

（有几个红着脸的十一岁孩子，她的室友， _哈莉，他是个男孩——_ ）

“只是他有点……呃，吓人。”

哈莉大笑起来，“吓人？海格，你快比他高……两尺了。”

“对，但是你又不是，”他气呼呼地说。“而且我从来没说过我害怕他。”

温室的门打开的时候扑面而来一股热流以及浓厚的泥土气息，学生们冲进去躲避寒冷；海格弯下腰，进了门，让哈莉从他肩膀上滑下来，摘掉她的帽子，解下她的围巾。

海格，他红着脸，一边费力地解开大衣纽扣，一边低头看着她。“好吧？”他问。“你们两个什么情况？”

哈莉不太确定该怎么回答；究竟该怎么说呢？

_哦，我曾经杀死过他，你不知道吗？_

而现在，好吧…… _没什么比死亡更深的羁绊，不是吗？_

但这样轻描淡写的说法让她不得不咬住脸颊来阻止自己发出笑声。

“我们一起长大，”她说，十分感谢贝瑞教授的声音响起，催促他们坐到自己的位置上。“情况很……复杂。”

因为圣诞节放假，学校里没了人，哈莉在自己学院的最后一个人离开后立刻飞奔向地窖。她的鞋子拍打着空旷的走廊，脚步声回荡；斯拉格霍恩刚出办公室，看到她飞奔而过训斥了她，哈莉放慢脚步，等他从她身边经过之后，一声道歉在他身后回荡， _抱歉，教授！_

哈莉转身，突然一只手伸出来，把她拉到一边——

哈莉转身，张着嘴，而汤姆咧嘴笑着，灿烂的白牙进入她的眼帘，他把她拽进最近的一间空办公室里。

“跑得这么快，你要去哪儿啊，新生？”他打趣道，声音轻快，露出一个坏笑。

“要去一间空宿舍见一个男孩，”哈莉咧嘴笑起来。“听说几乎所有斯莱特林都回家过节了，你说他介不介意有个伴？”

“永远不会介意，”他笑着说。“我想有你在身边他一定十分开心。”

没过多久，他的呼吸就打在她的后颈处，膝盖顶在她的膝盖背后，哈莉想到——

_斯拉格霍恩？_

但是到第二天早上全不在乎了，沉浸在她耳边他的声音里，他的嘴唇在她的脸颊上追逐着睡眠的暖意。

_圣诞快乐，哈莉。_

这是第一次（不，曾经有个长着雀斑，穿羊毛衫的男孩），他们穿着睡衣懒洋洋地躺着，一个简易包装的礼盒里面装着他们俩都不是特别爱吃的巧克力和柠檬硬糖，两双五颜六色的袜子，使得汤姆冷笑一声。还有另一件礼物，凹凸不平，奇形怪状的，系着一个蝴蝶结，一本介绍生物的书，并不太算魔法部认同的那种。

接着，他们呼出白色的雾气，脸颊红红的，手牵着手，他们走过操场，在雪里远足；那里有一座棚屋，与她想象中的不太一样，汤姆用带着手套的手指指着，说， _有一天，我会给我们弄一座比那更大的。_

（然后在他的生日那天，他们吃得饱饱的，汤姆在一堆斯拉格霍恩给的书中艰难行走，哈莉说， _我不太在乎尺寸，你知道的。_ ）

防毒面罩放在床头柜上，一个在他那里，在男生宿舍，她的在女生宿舍，还有一个在紧闭室里，护士长还认为能用它来隔开他们两个。就好像锁上门能够造成什么障碍似的。

（哈莉想象过他逃祷告，拒绝背诵，以及在修女或者护士身边咒骂的原因，但是从没问过，是因为他比起那间大堂，更喜欢这间光秃秃的禁闭室，尽管总会有鞭打作为‘惩罚’。）

汤姆（无精打采地，但是他永远不会承认）靠在床后面的墙上，他薄薄的枕头几乎不能给他酸痛的背带来多少舒适。哈莉伸展着，贴在他身边，脑袋枕在手臂上，看着那副眼睛空洞洞的深色橡胶面具。

“它有点……吓人，”她嘟囔着。他哼了一声 _‘什么？’_ 漫不经心地，与哈莉的声音相调和。“那个面具。”

“也许也起不了多少作用，”他低声说，一页书翻过。“还有神经毒素和化学灼伤，这个东西只能保护呼吸道。”

哈莉眨眨眼，接着朝它弹了弹手指，一道微弱的魔法推力使它从桌面滚下去，消失在视线之外。她躺下去，仰视他，黑色的影子描绘出他的下颌线。

她用一根手指刮过稀疏的胡茬，逐渐长出属于男人的毛囊。

“你真会安慰人，真的，真会说话。”

他的眼神闪向她，书啪的一声合上，他长长的手指夹在中间；随着一声重响，他俯下身，半边身体笼罩在她身上。“我可以让你停止呼吸。也是一样的效果。”

“你就想着杀人，是不是？”哈莉叹了口气，或者试图叹口气，但是他的体重把她压住了。

他哼哼着，支在一边手肘上，俯视着她，夏日的夜晚太热了，窗子吱呀作响，放进来浓厚的伦敦空气，持续的噪音，转动的发动机，交谈和争吵声夹在夏风里。他们都脱得只剩下衬衫和内裤；他的衬衫，毕竟伍尔孤儿院从不太在意面料的重量，特别是女生制服一层一层的面料。

“我一直都表现得很好，”他轻声说，然后用一根手指从她的额头正中划到鼻梁上，眼神跟随着指尖。“只是一些小打小闹。”

“那马尔福是怎么回事？”哈莉问，即便她已经知道了答案。

他嘴角牵动，但是忍住了这个得意的笑。“我想我需要点提示。夏天结束的时候他就好了，我很确定。虽然我不觉得他会经常出门。”

“不能没有一个体面的，贵族范的鼻子，”哈莉微笑道，她试着憋住，但是他的眼睛皱了起来，只在眼角有一点；笑是能传染的，在他们之间形成回路，她想。就像这样。

汤姆翘起嘴角，微笑，一个愉悦的笑；他的手指又一次触碰到她的鼻子，轻轻一点。“就是这么想的。”

“他做了什么？”哈莉皱起鼻子，带动他的手指。

他耸耸肩，笑容消失。“评论了一些他不该评论的东西。”

哈莉知道，那个东西更像是在说： _你_ 。

作为斯莱特林的继承人，一个古老血脉的后代，能在人人都出身于高贵的血统或者显赫的家室，或是家长叫嚣掌握真理的地窖里站稳脚跟……但是要加上哈莉，他的小家伙，他的亮光，他不完全的影子……以及 _半血，孤儿，同伙，_ 成为了一个唾手可得的果实，为了在汤姆的志向走得太远时变为一声尖锐的低语。

毕竟他才十三岁。

“你……不能，”哈莉犹豫了，对上他的眼睛，苍白又稚嫩，清澈见底。

_不，_ 意思更像是： _停下。_

他的眼神移到她的脸上，她的前额。向下到她的嘴，最后回到她的眼睛。

最后，房间中重新充满了伦敦城的声音，遥远，又过于逼近，令人窒息，汤姆翻身，伸展背部，手臂仍然垫在哈莉的脑袋底下；他的脉搏缓慢，他的眼睛盯着天花板。

他抬起一只手，嘴唇动着，她的手掌发痒，颤动着，接着这种感觉蔓延到她的指尖，一个光球越来越亮，扩散得越来越广，一个膨胀的淡蓝色充气玻璃泡。它笼罩住他们，世界安静下来，伦敦褪散，他们的双腿纠缠在一起，他们的皮肤因为夏日的热度潮湿，在这里仅仅只有一个脉搏，一个心跳和两个胸膛。

“我准备好了迎接下一次进攻，那些面罩毫无用处。”

而哈莉知道他的话另有含义，非常不同的含义。


End file.
